


Brief Encounter

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bondage, blow jobs and edible underwear. It’s all Stiles could ask for really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for the lovely and amazing Aidi ([Indecentdrawer](http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com))
> 
> It is loosely based off her McCall-Hale verse and inspired from [this comic](http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/45286046285/loading), followed by [this comic](http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/46476031811/priorities)

“Derek fu- ah!” Stiles moaned, back arching into his boyfriend’s harsh kisses trailing his abdomen.

Derek’s teeth nipped as he sucked wet, open mouth kisses all over Stiles’ body, marking him. Stiles had learned long ago how much Derek liked to have hard evidence – and not just the hard evidence in Stiles’ pants – that Stiles belong to him. But being the son of the sheriff meant visible marks were strictly not allowed. That didn’t stop Derek, however, from littering Stiles chest, stomach, hips, thighs, even his butt cheeks a few times, with dark bruises that screamed “I am Derek’s.”

Not that Stiles had a problem with that while it was happening.

He let his mouth fall open in broken gasps, begging for more, “Derek, please- I want- I can’t-”

And regardless of whether Stiles managed to finish a sentence, he knew Derek was fully away of what he meant, he simply chose to tease him until Stiles was a writhing mess on the bed that was desperate for release.

“Want something?”

Stiles could feel the grin on his navel, making him whine angrily and buck his hips ever so slightly because they were being held down by Derek’s firm grip.

“You’re such an ass.” Stiles gritted his teeth, pulling against the restraints on his arms. He was starting to question how good of an idea it was to let Derek tie him to the bedpost with self-adhesive bondage tape – though it had been Stiles who had ordered it online… under Lydia’s instruction, so really that beautiful, blonde harlot was to blame.

It was a good thing Stiles’ dad was out of town that weekend though, because he shuttered to image how he would explain this situation if Derek ‘happened to forget’ that he’d left Stiles bound and naked on the bed.

Except Stiles wasn’t naked on the bed, yet.

His pants were still on and Derek’s hands were stroking his thighs, palms warm from the friction against his jeans.

“Come on, Derek!”

“We’ve got all night, Stiles.” Derek assured him with a chuckle, but that was not what Stiles wanted to hear. He wanted to hear promises of orgasm and those gorgeous lips stretched around his cock.

Another plea or threat or promise of his first born hamster was on his lips but it died when Derek placed his warm, open mouth on Stiles’ crotch, mouthing him through his jeans.

“Holy god…” This was probably the single most erotic moment of Stiles’ life and he said as much, making Derek laugh and the vibrations… god the vibrations his laugh sent through Stiles…

“Jesus… Derek, this is really-”

“The single most-”

“Hot.” Stiles interrupted, and Derek went back to pressing a wet and eager tongue against the bulge in his pants. After choking back a groan, Stiles whimpered, “But pants, gone, nice, please.”

“There was a sentence in there somewhere.”

“Jerk.”

Derek lifted his mouth off of Stiles completely, “I could just not suck you off.”

Stiles keened, wrists twisting in the tape.

“I’ll take that as a ‘No, please, I’ll shut up. I’m at your mercy, Derek.” The older man grinned, nimble hands undoing the button and zipper of Stiles’ jeans before tugging on the waistband. That’s when Derek stopped moving, speaking – hell even breathing altogether.

Stiles leaned up, ready to question him when he saw the shocked and appalled expression on Derek’s face and he remembered.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles laughed, falling back onto the bed. It was his turn to smirk now.

“Oh yeah? That’s all you’re going to say about  _this_?” Derek gestured as though Stiles was the one out of

line when it was Derek who’d been teasing him relentlessly.

“I told you I had them.”

“Yeah but I didn’t think you  _actually_  had them!”

Silence fell over the two men. Well, silence and the muffled snickering from Stiles that he couldn’t quite contain because Derek’s expression was fifty shades of hilarious.

“The hell am I supposed to do with this?” Derek finally asked, brows raised to assist in the seriousness of the question.

Stiles laughed, “Do I really need to explain edible underwear to you, Derek?”

“No- but- it’s- who wants to eat beef jerky off of their significant other?” Derek was flabbergasted and Stiles was eating it up, much like how Derek  _wasn’t_ eating up the Brief Jerky that adorned Stiles’ hips. He had to admit… weird invention, men’s underwear made of beef jerky. But it wasn’t manly enough to eat cherry flavored candy off another man’s penis –  _therefore_ -

“Stiles, stop talking.”

Lips pursed together as Stiles silenced himself, not having been aware that he was speaking in the first place – that happened often.

“This is all kinds of boner kill.” Derek sighed, a small laugh sneaking into his voice as he carded his fingers through his hair.

“I dunno man, Stiles Jr. is still raring to go.” Stiles emphasized the fact that he still maintained a semi by thrusting his hips up, enjoying the way Derek’s eyes instantly flickered down to watch him.

“Can I  _not_ eat them?” Derek asked cautiously, licking his lips like he’d much rather be tasting Stiles than a meat based underwear product.

“You’ll have to be the one to explain it to Lydia.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

“But she won’t let it go, Derek. You’ll have to be convincing-”

“Stiles.”

“Shut. Up?”

“Exactly,” Derek gave him a toothy grin as he settled between Stiles’ legs, lips grazing his thigh while his hands untied the Brief Jerky laces.

“Sure you don’t want to taste them?”

“I could always gag you.”

“I like beef jerky.”

“You would.” Derek’s throaty laugh tickled Stiles’ inner thigh and he squirmed as Derek pulled off the edible underwear, placing them… somewhere. Stiles honestly lost track because his boyfriend’s hot breath was ghosting over his exposed cock.

He was leaking already, dripping onto his stomach from Derek’s earlier teasing, and having his mouth so close yet so far was not helping the predicament.

“Look at you,” Derek whispered, awe in his voice like the sight of Stiles’ body was that impressive. Sometimes this kind of treatment would make Stiles self-conscious but right now he could care less about how debauched he looked and shamelessly rocked his hips up, hoping to catch Derek’s lips but the bastard pulled away before there was any contact.

“S-stop… teasing me…” Stiles groaned, wriggling beneath Derek until he had to be held down to make the bed stop squeaking.

“You’re tied up right now, Stiles. I don’t think you get to have much say in the matter.” That cunning grin, Stiles could recognize the sound of it anywhere and he closed his eyes tightly, tossing his head back to prepare himself. He didn’t know if he could handle this, he never could. He wound up wrecked and sobbing beneath Derek in a matter of minutes every time.

“What would you do, Stiles,” Derek whispered, voice low and intimate as he crawled up Stiles’ body – lips brushing over his skin with each movement, “if I left you here? How would you cope with not being able to touch yourself for hours?”

A whine rumbled in the back of Stiles’ throat. He was breathing though his nose, fast and unsteady at the filthy tone of Derek’s words accompanied by his fingers caressing slow and sensuous up his inner thigh.

“You’re at my mercy tonight, Stiles.” His breath was hot on Stiles’ neck now, followed by the occasional flick of his tongue that sent goosebumps rising all over his body. “I’ll fuck you as slow or hard as I want, and you… you’ll beg and plead and love every minute of it.”

“Fucking hell, Derek!” Stiles was trembling under him, hips shifting for more contact from his hand. He was so turned on, his skin felt like it was on fire.

Derek nipped an especially sensitive spot behind Stiles’ ear, causing the boy to hiss a curse just as Derek’s fingertips brushed the base of Stiles’ erection.

“Ah!”

Fingers curled around his cock but they stilled, not moving, simply holding him. “What do you want, Stiles?”

“Hah- shit…” Stiles bit his lower lip, hips straining to rock up but Derek held him down with his other hand when he tried to move.

“Tell me, Stiles.”

“You… fuck I want you…”

“Want me to what?”

Stiles whimpered, eyes fluttering open to stare back into Derek’s lustful gaze. “Blow me, please. Want… want your mouth on my cock.”

He barely had a chance to watch Derek’s lips curve up because his hand was squeezing his erection and his eyes flew shut at the pleasure. “Ah… Derek!”

The weight on the bed shifted and before Stiles could comprehend his boyfriend’s movements he felt his tongue licking him from base to tip and anything in Stiles’ mind was released in a loud shout.

As Derek’s tongue slicked him up, Stiles twisted his wrists in his restraints to grab the tape, holding it tightly in his hands for purchase when Derek swallowed him down. Stiles moaned loudly, trying not to thrust into the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth as Derek bobbed his head. He hollowed out his cheeks as he sunk back down onto Stiles’ cock, swirling his tongue around just right before sucking on the head and licking up the precome when he pulled off.

Stiles was lost to the world, eyes shut against the wave of pleasure, mouth open in a series of gasps, body shivering each time Derek did something that brought him that much closer to release.

It was when Derek added the slow stroking of his hand that Stiles tumbled over the edge. White, hot pleasure flashing through him as he came down Derek’s throat, arching up into his orgasm and whimpering while Derek worked him until he was sensitivity.

“Fucking hell, when you talk dirty…” Stiles sighed, flopping back on the bed. Body exhausted and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Derek licked his lips after cleaning his boyfriend up and Stiles had a hard time not watching the motion of that obscene tongue. “Does a good job of getting you off fast.”

Stiles laughed in agreement, “Why, you in a rush?”

“You certainly were.” The weight of the bed shifted once again and Stiles rolled his head to the side, watching as Derek walked to the other side of the room.

“Where you going?”

“Out.”

“Out?” Stiles frowned, worry biting at his nerves, “what do you mean out?”

“Gonna pick up a few things, maybe order a pizza for dinner – you know, something actually edible,” Derek shrugged, turning at the door with an indifferent expression but Stiles could see the evil plot behind those gorgeous hazel eyes. “Make yourself comfortable, I won’t be long. If you get hungry, well…” He gestured to the edge of the bed where the Brief Jerky lay, abandoned and out of Stiles’ reach.

When he disappeared into the hallway, Stiles sat up as best as his restraints would allow. “Derek?”

Footsteps on the stairs.

“Derek!” Stiles called slightly loudly, eye craned to hear the front door open. “Derek Hale get your ass back here and finish what you started!”

The door closed, followed shortly by the sound of Derek’s car door opening and closing. The start of the engine was the final straw.

Stiles gritted his teeth, tugging hard at the bondage tape that refused to budge. “I am going to  _kill_ him…”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/post/51795868632/brief-encounter-nsfw-sterek-fic) and google will help you with any information you need about edible male underwear


End file.
